Vacation Gone Wrong
by Goddess Fury
Summary: One last get together for all the regulars. It was supposed to be a time to relax and have fun. No one could have saw this coming. Rated T just to be safe. Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly above. A cool breeze blew, caressing the objects it passed with its delicate fingers. A beautiful day to be outdoors and basking in the bounty of nature.

It was after nationals and the Seigaku regulars were taking one last trip as a team up to a cabin in the lower part of the mountains. It was not to train, or to get stronger, or anything of that sort. They simply wanted to spend time together as the friends and family that they had become.

"Ahhh, this fresh air feels great!" exclaimed Momoshiro, the powerhouse of the team, spreading his arms and fully embracing the breeze.

"Quiet, baka. You're ruining the peaceful atmosphere," said Kaidoh.

"Che, the only thing that's gonna ruin the peaceful atmosphere is your ugly face, Mamushi," Momo retorted, turning to face his rival with an evil glint in his eyes and a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Fssshhh, say that to my face!" Kaidoh hissed angrily, walking over and grabbing Momo by the collar of his shirt.

"I would, but it hurts my eyes to look at you!" said Momo, covering his eyes in an attempt to "protect" them.

"Nani? Why you!" yelled Kaidoh, raising his fist to finally beat some sense into Momo's thick skull and just plain shut him up.

"Kaidoh! Momoshiro! If you two do not wish to be running laps for this entire trip, you will show some self-restraint, now!" came the commanding voice of Tezuka.

Kaidoh immediately released Momo and dropped his fist. A unison of "Hai, buchou" was heard from the two as they faced forward and bowed to their captain. Tezuka was technically no longer the captain of the tennis team, but he always would be in the eyes of the other (former) Seigaku regulars. They would never think to question his authority.

"Che, Mada mada dane senpai-tachi," chided Echizen, as he smirked and tugged his cap down to cover it. Neither Kaidoh nor Momo made a response to this. They didn't want to push the limits of their buchou's patience any more that day.

Taka smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Fuji also smiled serenely at the antics of his kohai. Momo's comeback had been amusing, but he knew it would not be wise to laugh. Tezuka might just snap. Inui was busy taking notes on everyone's behavior. This might be his last chance to gather data on everyone together as a group.

"Nya, Oishi, how much farther to the cabin?" asked Eiji, the read-headed acrobat. The regulars had been walking for awhile, not that Eiji wasn't enjoying the scenery and everything. He was just eager to reach their destination and have fun with everyone.

"Ah, let me see here…" responded Oishi, the "mother" of Seigaku, as he pulled out a map and began skimming over it. "There should be a bridge just up ahead and after we cross it, the cabin will be half of a mile away," he said, putting the map away and looking ahead with everyone else.

Indeed, there was a bridge just ahead of the regulars. It was obviously and older bridge, with ropes tied to posts on both sides and planks of wood used in the middle to complete the bridge. It swayed gently with the breeze. The current of the river could be heard flowing below.

"Anou… Is that bridge really safe to cross?" Taka voiced his worry. The bridge did appear really old and he wasn't so sure that it would be able to support everyone's weight.

"Hoi, Taka-san, you're worrying too much. It's perfectly safe. Watch, I'll show you," Eiji said as he started making his way towards the bridge.

"Eiji, wait a second, it really might not be safe!" Oishi yelled in a slightly panicked voice. Taka's concern had of course made him start worrying about everyone's safety and well-being.

"Silly Oishi," Eiji laughed as he walked a bit out onto the bridge. "See, I told you it was sa-"

But before Eiji could finis his sentence, the wood under his left foot cracked and gave way, allowing his foot to fall through and cutting into his ankle and the lower part of his shin. Eiji let out a hiss of pain and lost his balance, causing the rest of his body to fall hard onto the wooden bridge.

"EIJI!" Oishi nearly screamed, rushing towards his doubles partner, fully panicked and adrenaline coursing rapidly through his veins. "MOVE! HURRY!"

Eiji's initial shock took a second to wear off. He heard Oishi yelling to him and he realized he needed to move, and fast. But it was too late. His foot was stuck and the force of the impact with his full weight on the wood was causing the bridge to break further. Eiji's eyes widened in shock and fear as he heard and felt the wood underneath him crack and break. He knew he couldn't move in time. Panic bubbled in his chest and stomach as Eiji felt himself fall.

"EIJI! NO!" Oishi fully screamed as he watched his doubles partner dropping out of his sight. He inwardly cursed himself for not being quick enough. The other regulars were following behind Oishi, but they could not keep up with him when he was in this state. Before Oishi could have any rational thoughts about the situation, he was already diving in after Eiji, intent on saving him no matter what.

Eiji hit the water and came up coughing and gasping for air. His leg really hurt and the icy water was a shock to his system. He was feeling really disoriented and weak from everything. He wasn't sure that he could muster the energy to swim and try to save himself…

Oishi followed him just three seconds later. The second he came up, he took a deep breath and began swimming vigorously towards the acrobat. Eiji's leg was hurt and Oishi knew that would greatly hinder his mobility.

Oishi caught up to Eiji in no time, grabbing him and pulling him close. "…Oishi…" Eiji managed to choke out, greatly relieved at his presence. He knew Oishi would take care of everything, would protect him. He felt some of his strength returning just by having Oishi there with him.

Suddenly, Oishi heard his and Eiji's names being frantically called by the other regulars. Tezuka had made sure no one else jumped in after the Golden Pair. More people to save wouldn't help the situation any. The others were running along the edge, trying to keep the two in their sights. The current wasn't insanely strong, but it wasn't something the Golden Pair could easily struggle against. Oishi looked up past Eiji to see the reason for his friends' sudden, frantic cries and his eyes widened, reality and fear finally gripping him.

He and Eiji were headed for a waterfall.

A/N: Well, everyone. I hoped you liked the first chapter ^_^ Leave me a review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Oishi unconsciously tightened his grip on Eiji. Eiji, feeling his friend tense up and also hearing the shouts of the others, decided to look behind him. Upon seeing the waterfall, his eyes widened and his body began to tremble. A small sound of fear and disbelief escaped his lips.

"Eiji, look at me," Oishi's calm voice cut in. He had felt the acrobat begin to shake, whether from fear or the coldness of the water, or both. He knew he couldn't afford to panic. He had to be the strong one in this situation, for himself and for Eiji. Eiji turned to face Oishi and Oishi could see he was already beginning to panic. He needed some kind of reassurance. "Eiji, we're going to get out of this together. I'm not sure how, but I promise you we will," Oishi stated confidently.

Eiji stared into the caring green eyes of his doubles partner, letting the words sink in. Oishi meant what he said. He could trust him. Eiji felt his body slowly relaxing, his eyes no longer widened and the trembling starting to subside. He gave a small nod of agreement to Oishi to let him know he understood.

Oishi smiled in response, happy to have been able to calm Eiji. He looked up from Eiji and his eyes began searching. He needed to find something to hold on to, something to stop them from moving. Even if he hadn't been holding Eiji, Oishi knew he wouldn't be able to swim against the current for very long. It would tire him out too quickly. And Eiji was definitely in no condition to fight against the current. Oishi didn't know how deep the cut in Eiji's left leg was or how much blood he had already lost. The fact that they were in the water was probably making the cut bleed more than it normally would have.

Oishi's eyes landed on the only things that would be able to stop them and hold them in place: the rocks to his right. It might be risky and dangerous, but what choice did he have? It was better than actually going over the waterfall. No telling what would await them at the bottom if that happened.

"Eiji, can you hold onto me?" Oishi asked gently. "I want to get us over to one of those rocks," he continued as he turned in the direction of the rocks, Eiji following his gaze. "It's our safest choice," he stated. He really hoped Eiji at least had the strength to hold onto him. It would be much easier to swim with both arms and a lot safer for both of them.

Eiji turned to meet his doubles partner's eyes that were filled with determination, making him feel determined as well. "H-Hai," he managed, his voice cracking ever so slightly. He moved to wrap his arms around Oishi's neck and his legs around Oishi's torso. Eiji winced a bit at putting pressure on his left leg, but he made himself bear it. He wanted to help Oishi in any way he could right now.

"Okay, good. Now don't let go no matter what," Oishi said. "If you can't hold on anymore, tell me right away," he added. Eiji nodded, but he planned on holding, no matter what it took.

Oishi nodded in response and with that, he released his grip on Eiji, making sure he stayed in place, and began making his way towards the rocks. He was aiming for one rock in particular that was a decent size and had a relatively smooth surface on the side that they would be on. Oishi pumped his arms and legs, wanting to get to the rock as quickly as possible. The current was stronger than he had expected, but he didn't let that deter him. He had promised Eiji they would get out of this and he meant to keep that promise.

However, he hadn't taken into account that the current might be different and stronger around the rocks. He realized it too late. They were almost there when the current began swirling oddly and pulled them in. Oishi was caught off guard and tried to regain his momentum, but he was tired and the current seemed twice as strong over here. They were being pushed toward the rock and he couldn't stop it.

_Damn it!_ Oishi thought. He had to act fast if he wanted to at least protect Eiji. He shifted so that Eiji was in front of him, his arms around him, and his back was facing the rock. He would **not** let Eiji get hurt further.

Eiji, realizing what Oishi was doing, quickly let go and began to struggle to get out of his arms. This only caused Oishi to tighten his hold on the acrobat, restricting his movements. "Oishi…don't do this nya!" Eiji cried as he looked at his doubles partner, his friend, his eyes pleading.

"Gomenasai, Eiji…" Oishi said quietly, smiling softly at the red-head. In the next instant, Oishi was slammed into the edge of the rock, first his lower back, then his shoulders, and finally his head taking the force of the impact. His eyes squeezed shut and he grunted in pain. Oishi heard his name being called, although it sounded so far away, before the darkness beckoned him in.

"OISHI!" Eiji screamed as he felt Oishi's arms slip from around him and his body slump. All weariness and pain was gone in a flash, replaced by the adrenaline racing through his body and the guilt building in him. Why couldn't he have been more careful? Oishi was hurt now and he was the cause. Eiji didn't have much time to think, though. The current wasted no time in pushing them off the edge of the rock and back into the path of the rapidly approaching waterfall.

Eiji grabbed Oishi and held onto him. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes and he fought to hold them back. Oishi was always there for him, always supporting him. He let that support give him the strength he needed.

"Oishi, this time, I'll protect you…" Eiji said softly as he hugged Oishi close and braced himself.

Eiji allowed himself to smile the slightest bit as he and Oishi were shot over the edge of the waterfall.

A/N: And there's chapter two! Thank you guys for the reviews. They really excited me. And I hope I didn't keep anyone waiting too long ^_^ Continue to let me know what you think ^_~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just wanted to give a quick thank you for all of the reviews, especially MoonLuna2009. Your review was so beautiful that it almost brought tears to my eyes. I've read it over and over and it makes me so happy every time. ^_^ Thank you so very, very much! Now on with the show (story)!

The other regulars stood in astonished silence. No one had been able to move or even yell out as they had watched Eiji and Oishi go over. They had heard a splash a few seconds later, which had only served to stun them further.

Momo was the first to begin to rouse himself from the stupor. "Eiji-senpai… Oishi-senpai…" he began, slowly looking around the group and then returning his gaze to the waterfall. He was starting to feel restless, that he needed to do something and do it now. "What should we…" he started, his voice bordering on frantic. But he quieted just as quickly as he had began upon feeling a hand settle on his shoulder. Momo turned to see Kaidoh. Kaidoh was silent, but his expression said everything. Panicking would only worsen the situation and time was of the essence. Momo realized this, but it was getting harder to keep calm. He hung his head, brows knitting together, hands balling into fists and shaking slightly. He had never felt so helpless.

"Tezuka…" came the voice of Fuji. His eyes were open and shining with worry, no trace of a smile on his face. All eyes turned on the (former) buchou, expectant.

Tezuka turned to face his teammates with his usual calm, stern expression. Naturally, the sight had shaken him up as well, but if he showed signs of panic, the others would soon follow suit. So, he would do what he always had: take control of the situation. "We need to find a way down so that we can follow them," he stated matter-of-factly. Tezuka then turned to the data player of the group. "Inui, any suggestions?" he asked.

"Ah," responded Inui, pushing his glasses firmly up the bridge of his nose, all eyes now trained on him. "It just so happens that I have brought along some equipment that will do well in assisting us," he continued, sliding off the backpack he had been carrying. He sat it down, kneeling in front of it, and began to open the backpack, the other regulars' eyes peering curiously and anxiously at him. From the backpack, Inui pulled a large coil of thick rope. "If we secure this rope to that tree there," Inui explained, pointing to a tree close to the edge of the ground that would lead to the bottom, "then it should be able to support one person's weight at a time and we can go from there," he finished. Apparently Inui had been analyzing the situation from the beginning and was one step ahead of everyone else.

"Will the rope be long enough?" Taka again voiced his concern.

"The length should be sufficient enough for us to make it down unharmed," Inui confirmed, already making his way towards the tree, the others following close behind.

Inui tied the rope in a few thick, tight, expert knots around the base of the tree. He then gave the rope several hard yanks to test its durability. Once satisfied, he tossed the rest of the length of the rope over the edge and prepared to head down. "I'll go first," he stated. "That way, I can test it out and be at the bottom should anyone slip and it become necessary for me to catch them," he added. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Be careful, Inui-senpai," Kaidoh said softly but seriously.

"Ah," Inui replied simply, and with that, set off, the others watching him and the rope, hoping that nothing would go wrong.

The trip down was safe and pretty quick, Inui noted, pleased, although the rope was not precisely l

ong enough, leaving about two feet between itself and the ground. But that was not a dangerous distance, so he signaled for the others to come down as well.

Tezuka came down next, making it look even more effortless than Inui had. Fuji followed, somehow making something as simple as climbing down a rope look graceful. Taka was next, albeit he went more slowly and cautiously than the others. Kaidoh made his way down quickly, hissing a little as he went. Momo had tried to go a little too fast, resulting in him nearly slipping and losing his grip, sending a fresh shot of adrenaline through everyone else, but he quickly regained his composure and made it down safely. Echizen was the last, taking little time and effort to reach his senpai-tatchi. Everyone was down safe and sound.

There was no immediate sign of Eiji or Oishi, so the other regulars decided to follow this smaller portion of the river. No one knew how far down it would reach, but Eiji and Oishi had to be somewhere.

They just hoped that the Golden Pair would be alright.

* * *

A/N: And there it is! I apologize if this chapter seems boring, but it was necessary in the story. We can't just forget about the other regulars ^_^ And I have to keep my suspense factor in place ^_^ Thank you again for the reviews! Next chapter, we'll find out what happens to Eiji and Oishi. ^_~


	4. Chapter 4

Oishi slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his vision and recall why he had been unconscious in the first place. He went to move to get up, only to be greeted with sharp pains in his head and back, causing him to sink back down. He then became aware of his pounding headache and the stiffness in his neck, causing him to groan slightly.

"Oishi, you're awake, nya…" that voice, Oishi thought. It couldn't be who he thought it was. It was too…listless. But it was so familiar, it had to be. Suddenly, Oishi's eyes snapped open and everything came flooding back. He sat up with a jolt, resulting in another wave of pain coursing through his head and back. He held his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Oishi felt a twinge of guilt for not remembering right away. He hadn't even realized he'd been laying on top of Eiji until he sat up.

"Oishi, don't move so much, you're hurt," Eiji said weakly. Oishi peeled his eyes open to look at his doubles partner. His eyes instantly filled with worry and concern. They were both soaked from head to toe. But Eiji's eyes were only half open and he was really pale. Oishi continued to trail his gaze down on the acrobat and what he saw made his eyes widen in fear.

"Eiji, you're…bleeding…" he said almost disbelievingly, looking from Eiji's eyes back to the apparent wound on his left side where blood had seeped out and was pooling on the side of his shirt. That's when Oishi noticed a small, smeared trail of blood leading from the bank of the river to where Eiji now laid. "Eiji, what happened?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"We went over the waterfall, nya," Eiji explained. His voice was quiet and lacked its usual vibrant energy, worrying Oishi further. "But we didn't hit any rocks or anything when we landed, I made sure," he managed a small smile, but it faded as quickly as it had appeared.

"But, then, how…?" Oishi asked, looking back to the wound on Eiji's left, then to Eiji, eyes questioning and filled with worry.

"Nya… The current was still strong when we landed," Eiji continued. "It carried us for awhile…and I was trying to make sure you were okay…" Eiji said, having to pause for breath every so often. His breathing seemed a little more shallow than normal, Oishi noticed. "Then, finally, the river narrowed…and I was sure I could get us onto the shore…so I turned to reach it… But something sharp got my side… I don't know what it was… I still got us to the shore, though, nya," Eiji finally finished, managing another small smile. But it left his lips as he coughed lightly from talking so much.

"Eiji…" Oishi said, his eyes filling with tears as he listened. "Eiji, I'm so sorry," he continued, hanging his head and desperately trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Nya, Oishi, don't be sorry," Eiji said as comfortingly as he could. "Besides, you protected me first…and you got hurt, too, nya… I was really worried when you didn't wake up…" he finished, the last part barely a whisper, and turned his head slightly away from Oishi, eyes downcast and a sad expression on his face.

Oishi gently placed his hand on Eiji's. Eiji looked down at it for a second and then up into the gentle green eyes of his doubles partner. "Gomen, Eiji, I didn't mean to make you worry," Oishi spoke, his eyes never leaving Eiji's, apology evident in his voice. "But I'm here and awake now. And I'm not going anywhere," Oishi said, a small smile gracing his lips as he gave Eiji's hand a tiny squeeze.

Eiji gave Oishi a grateful smile in return, his eyes watering a bit. They both just stayed like that for a few moments, staring into each others' eyes, until Eiji began to lightly cough again and brought his hand up to cover his mouth. This effectively snapped them both out of the trance.

"Ah, gomen Eiji, I shouldn't just be sitting here," Oishi said quickly. Eiji's injuries needed to be tended to. Oishi slipped off his jacket and ripped off one of the sleeves, folding it twice to make it a thicker padding. He then ripped a strip of fabric off of the side of the jacket to use to secure the sleeve in place. He would save the other sleeve to use later when this one needed to be changed. "Eiji, I'm going to put pressure on the cut now, okay?" Oishi asked, looking to Eiji for permission. Eiji gave him a small nod as a go ahead.

With that, Oishi kneeled down beside Eiji, ignoring the pain that ran through his back. Eiji was what mattered right now. He turned Eiji over a little to his right side so that he could have better access to the cut, using his knees to prop Eiji in place. Eiji grimaced a bit at the movement, but did not protest any. Oishi carefully pulled Eiji's shirt away. The cut was on Eiji's lower left side, right above his hip. It seemed to be about four inches long. The cut didn't appear deep enough to reach any organs, but it was still deep. It had yet to completely stop bleeding as well.

Oishi took the folded sleeve and pressed it to the injury. Eiji sucked in some air and squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth slightly, but still did not protest. After holding pressure for about two minutes, Oishi took the strip of fabric and tied the sleeve in place around the injury. He pulled Eiji's shirt back down, gently slid him off his knees, and laid him back down on his back. Eiji let out the breath he had been holding.

"Eiji, I'm going to look at your leg now," Oishi told the red-head. He received another nod in response. Oishi moved to Eiji's leg, paying no mind to the continuous protests from his back. He slowly rolled up Eiji's pant leg, careful not to brush the fabric across the cuts. There were several small cuts, each about an inch in width, accompanied by a few scrapes. None were deep and only a small amount of blood trickled out. A few splinters of wood remained, which Oishi gingerly removed. He tore two more strips from the jacket, wrapped them around the cuts and scrapes, and tied them in place.

"How's that?" Oishi asked, settling back down next to the acrobat.

"Better… Thanks, Oishi," Eiji answered softly.

"I'm glad," Oishi responded. At least Eiji's injuries were safe from getting dirt in them. But he still needed proper medical attention. Oishi finally took the time to look around and examine their surroundings. The waterfall was nowhere in sight, so they must be a good ways down the river. That was not good.

"Oishi…I'm really sleepy, nya," Eiji said wearily. His body was sore and tired and his eyes felt heavy. It was becoming increasingly difficult to fight the unconsciousness that was pulling him in.

Eiji's voice drew Oishi out of his musings. His eyes returned upon his doubles partner. Eiji was a bit more pale and his eyes were almost all the way closed. The acrobat looked utterly exhausted.

Oishi moved to gingerly place Eiji's head in his lap. "Go ahead and rest, Eiji, I'll be right here," Oishi said reassuringly.

"Arigatou…Oishi," Eiji breathed out, easily following into a deep slumber. Oishi smiled down at the red-head, but his expression quickly changed to that of worry. Eiji needed to see a doctor as soon as possible. But neither he nor Oishi were fit to move around very much. Oishi was truly at a loss as to what to do.

He would have to depend on Tezuka and the others and hope that they found them before it was too late.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the longer wait this time. I hope you all liked it. Thank you once again for the reviews, I absolutely love them ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Tezuka and the others had been running for around ten minutes now and still there was no sign of the Golden Pair. They stopped for a second to double-check their surroundings and allow everyone to catch their breaths. Everyone wanted to make sure they didn't miss any sign of Eiji and Oishi.

"Echizen, do you see something?" Fuji questioned. He noticed that the first year prodigy had directed his gaze ahead and seemed to be focusing on something intently. Echizen had the best eyesight in Seigaku next to Eiji, so if he thought he saw something, it would be worth checking out, Fuji reasoned.

Echizen nodded and pointed to where he had been looking. "Up ahead," he stated. Everyone followed the trail of his finger.

It was faint, and their eyes were not as good as Echizen's, but in the distance there appeared to be two figures on the ground.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Momo exclaimed and took off. He was closely followed by the rest of the regulars. They were all anxious to find Eiji and Oishi and make sure they were alright.

With their renewed adrenaline, it didn't take the regulars much time to cover the distance. The Golden Pair were clearly in their view now.

"Oishi-senpai! Eiji-senpai!" Momo called out as they cleared the last few feet. Everyone was glad to have finally found the two, but there was a problem: Eiji and Oishi were on the other side of the river. The regulars would have to cross the river in order to get to them.

Oishi's head rose at the sound of Momo's voice. He turned toward the source as if not believing his ears. "Minna…" he said as his eyes landed on the others. Relief visibly washed over him.

"Just stay put, we'll come to you!" Momo continued. He started to head to the river until a firm grip halted him.

"Baka, we can't just jump in," Kaidoh reprimanded and then released his grasp on Momo's arm.

Momo was wide eyed for a second but quickly recomposed himself. "Ah, gomen, I wasn't thinking," he apologized. He had just wanted to reach his two senpai quickly and had let his actions get ahead of his thoughts. "Thanks, Mamushi," he murmured so that it was only audible to Kaidoh. Kaidoh answered with a quiet "Fsshhh."

"We do need to find a way to cross, though," Inui spoke, coming up to give the river a closer inspection.

"Senpai-tachi," Echizen called, making sure they all gave him their attention. "It's shallow here," he said motioning to the area in front of him. He had walked further ahead of the others and found a place that seemed safe enough to cross.

Everyone went to stand with Echizen and sure enough, the river was shallow there. Unlike the other areas, the bottom could actually be seen in this part.

"This appears to be the most reasonable place to cross," Inui explained. "The chances of us finding another place anytime soon are slim to none," he finished.

"Then we will cross here," said Tezuka calmly. He turned to address the group. "Everyone, watch your step and be careful." He received nods of confirmation from the others.

Although the river was more shallow here, it still had depth to it. Tezuka went first. The water rose to just above his waist. He was followed by Inui. Inui, being the tallest, had the water rise below his waist. Momo, Kaidoh, and Taka came next, the water rising to relatively the same place on them as on Tezuka. Fuji and Echizen brought up the rear. They were the two shortest out of the regulars, so naturally the water was higher on them. On Fuji, the water was above his stomach. On Echizen, the water was up to the middle of his chest. Regardless, they all moved cautiously to maintain their footing. They stayed close to one another as well, should the current do anything unexpected.

It seemed to drag on, but finally, everyone was safely across to the other side. Oishi had been watching them all silently, Eiji still sleeping softly in his lap, oblivious to the arrival of the other regulars.

Once Tezuka and the others were on the shore, they wasted no time in making their way to the Golden Pair. That is when they noticed the unconscious Eiji. They had all been too focused on actually getting to them earlier to realize it. Upon seeing the blood, Fuji's blue eyes snapped open and everyone wore expressions that were a mixture of shock, fear, and disbelief. Even Tezuka's eyes had widened a fraction.

"Eiji-senpai…" Momo said, his heart beginning to beat more rapidly with the approaching anxiety.

"He's only sleeping," Oishi cut in. Some of the tension left the regulars at his words, but the concern and worry was still evident in them. "But he's hurt and we need to get him to a doctor," Oishi added, again looking with worry down at the acrobat.

"How bad is he?" Tezuka asked, kneeling down beside Eiji, in front of Oishi. The others had gathered around them and were kneeling as well, careful not to disturb them.

Oishi shook his head slowly from side to side. "I'm not sure," he responded. "His left leg doesn't seem too bad, just some cuts and scrapes. But he has a pretty deep cut in his left side and I don't know how much blood he lost," Oishi explained, his voice becoming heavier with concern and his eyes narrowing in further worry. "I bandaged him as best I could," Oishi added, his eyes still downcast.

"And you, Oishi?" Fuji questioned.

"Huh?" Oishi responded, blinking at him in confusion.

"Where are you hurt?" the tensai clarified. They had all seen Oishi slammed into the rock.

"Oh," Oishi answered, understanding now. "I have pain in my head and back, and my neck is a little stiff… But worry about me later," he said. If he were the only one hurt, Oishi would have made no protest at all. But he wasn't, and he wanted to make sure Eiji was okay before anything else.

"We'll worry about both of you," Fuji countered. His voice had the tone that warned you not to argue with him.

"A-Ah," Oishi stuttered, not knowing how else to reply to the tensai.

"You two will need an ambulance," Inui stated, standing up and bringing out his cell phone. He had made sure not to get it wet when they crossed the river. Everyone was very grateful to have the data player with them as he made the call and described their location. No one else would have been sure how to give descriptions and directions that would be accurate enough. After a few minutes of speaking, Inui hung up his phone. "They will be here shortly," he told them.

Oishi sighed in relief. He had never been more glad to have his teammates with him. Help was finally on the way, so he felt that he could afford to relax a little. His own weariness crept up on him at last, but he did his best not to let it show through.

Everyone waited patiently, occasionally looking for some sign of an ambulance. They expected to hear sirens or something of that sort. What they didn't expect was to hear and then see a helicopter above them. It stayed high enough so that it didn't hit any trees, but low enough so that a rope ladder could be tossed from it and reach the ground. A paramedic began climbing down the ladder once it stopped. He had dark black hair and brown eyes that were full of kindness. He was around three inches taller than Tezuka. He approached the regulars and asked, "Who is hurt?"

"These two," replied Tezuka, gesturing to Eiji and Oishi, his voice holding authority and not giving Oishi the chance to protest and want all the attention to go to Eiji, knowing that he might try.

The paramedic nodded and motioned to the helicopter. A stretcher began to lower from it, accompanied by a female paramedic. She was shorter than the other paramedic, with blond hair in a ponytail that was so light it almost appeared white and sky blue eyes.

"We'll take you up one at a time," the male paramedic explained.

Much to Oishi's relief, the paramedics began to tend to Eiji first. They slid him gently off of Oishi's lap so that he was laying flat on the ground. They began checking his pulse, breathing, injuries, and everywhere else to make sure that they didn't cause him any further injury when putting him on the stretcher. "You did a good job stopping the bleeding," the female paramedic praised, turning and giving the group a warm smile.

"How is he, though?" Oishi asked, hoping the answer wasn't a bad one. His hopes began to diminish, however, when he saw the paramedic's smile turn to a frown.

"His blood pressure is low, his heartbeat is slower than normal, and his breathing is slightly shallow," she explained seriously. "Basically, his vital signs are below what they should be due to the blood loss and possible shock of the experience. I also fear that there may be some internal bleeding caused by the gash in his left side."

Everyone had begun to pale a bit from here explanation. "Will he be okay?" Oishi asked hurriedly, feeling panic rise in him again.

"His life is not in danger at this time," the male paramedic took over, doing his best to calm everyone. "But the sooner we get him to the hospital, the better."

The paramedics then carefully moved Eiji onto the stretcher, strapping him in. Once they were certain everything was securely in place, they gave the signal to start bringing the stretcher into the helicopter, the male paramedic accompanying it. A few minutes later, another stretcher was lowered out and it was Oishi's turn to be looked at.

The female paramedic was genuinely concerned about the pain Oishi was feeling, but there was little she could do, albeit see to it that he didn't move more than was necessary, without getting x-rays of the injured areas. So, she secured him in the stretcher and prepared to bring him up.

"Well, we can't just leave you boys out here by yourselves," she said, speaking to the other regulars. She glanced at the helicopter and then back at them. "It'll be a bit of a tight squeeze, but we can manage. Please follow me," she stated, heading for the ladder. They all followed her without a second thought, glad for the transportation and that they would be able to stay with the Golden Pair.

Finally everyone was inside of the helicopter. All the regulars had to sit very close to one another, touching shoulders, sides, legs, and feet, but no one was complaining. They were watching the Golden Pair.

Eiji now had an oxygen mask on and was still sleeping. He had not stirred at all through all of the commotion. Oishi had at last given in to his own exhaustion and was asleep as well. With everything in place, the helicopter took off in the direction of the hospital.

This whole ordeal would hopefully soon be over.

* * *

A/N: Sorry everyone! I didn't mean to take this long to update. I got quite busy unexpectedly. Thank you for all of your reviews and for waiting patiently for this chapter. I'll do my best to update the next chapter sooner. I hope you all liked this chapter! Until next time ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

The regulars sat in the waiting area, anxiously awaiting some sort of news on Eiji and Oishi. The two had been swept away by nurses and doctors immediately upon arrival to the hospital.

Everyone sat mostly still, tired out by the days events. There was fidgeting here and there, and occasionally someone would stand for a few minutes, but then return to sitting. It had been two hours already and as more time passed, the tension in the room became more suffocating. They wished someone would come and tell them something, anything.

Eiji and Oishi's parents had been contacted not long ago. Tezuka had made the call to Oishi's parents and Fuji the call to Eiji's parents. They were the two that could most calmly explain the situation and everyone thought it might be better for the parents to hear it from someone they knew rather than an unfamiliar doctor or nurse. However, since the team had gone to a hospital that was close to the cabin and not one in their local area, it was going to take the parents a little while to get there.

So that found the seven boys still waiting together for any information on the Golden Pair. Just when it seemed that they wouldn't be able to tolerate not knowing any longer, a doctor approached them. He was an older man, in his late forties, possibly early fifties. His dark brown hair was beginning to gray and his features were worn with long years of hard work. His dull hazel eyes scanned the group.

"Any family for Kikumaru-kun or Oishi-kun?" he asked.

"Their families are not here yet, but they are on their way," Tezuka spoke, standing with the others.

"Please, how are they?" Momo asked the question on everyone's mind.

"And who might you be?" the doctor questioned, facing Momo.

"We are their friends, their teammates," Fuji answered, coming forward. "We were with them when the accident happened."

"Oh, you are the others," the doctor stated, his expression softening. "Has someone checked you boys over for injuries?" he asked them.

"Yes, thank you. None of us are injured," Fuji replied. All of them had been looked over after Eiji and Oishi had been taken away and everyone was fine. "How are Eiji and Oishi, though?"

The doctor looked through the charts he was holding a bit before answering. "We got Oishi-kun's x-rays and CT scans back and I'm happy to report that he sustained no permanent damage to his brain or spinal cord. Although he does have a minor concussion and some bruising on his back, it should heal soon. Movement will be a little difficult and painful for him for several days, but I prefer he rest as much as possible and only move as much as is necessary. I have prescribed him some medicine to help with the pain. You have nothing to worry about. He will make a full recovery."

Everyone was very relieved to hear this. They knew their fukubuchou was very strict when it came to injuries, especially with himself. He would definitely follow all of the doctor's instructions, they had  
no doubt about that.

"As for Kikumaru-kun, he's out of surgery now…" Everyone instantly stiffened at the mention of surgery.

"Why did he need surgery?" Taka asked, seeming to be the only one able to voice the question at that moment.

The doctor looked up and saw the nervous expressions everyone had, save for Tezuka, who would not show it, although he felt apprehensive as well.

"Please remain calm, it was nothing major," the doctor responded. The tension in the regulars lessened, but they still looked at the doctor expectantly, wanting further explanation.

"He had minor internal bleeding and required stitches to close the wound in his left side," the doctor explained. "He was also given a blood transfusion and we'll keep him on oxygen for a few more hours. Other than that, there was no serious damage. The cuts and scrapes on his leg will heal fine on their own and his vital signs are almost back to normal. I want him moving as little as possible as well. Too much movement could tear his stitches and reopen the wound. We will be keeping both Oishi-kun and Kikumaru-kun for a few days for observation," the doctor finished.

"May we see them?" Surprisingly, it was Tezuka who asked this. It was good to hear that Eiji and Oishi were doing okay now, but he knew no one would be able to rest easy until they saw the Golden Pair for themselves.

It appeared for a moment that the doctor was going to refuse. But then a smile graced his lips and he replied, "Of course, follow me." He turned and began walking away, the regulars close behind.

As it happened, Eiji and Oishi were on the same floor and only three rooms apart. The doctor told the regulars to split themselves into two groups, one of three and one of four, and alternate on seeing Eiji and Oishi. It would be too overwhelming for seven people to visit one person at the same time and it was against hospital policy anyway.

Fuji, Momo, and Echizen were in the group that was going to see Eiji first and Tezuka, Inui, Kaidoh, and Taka were in the group to see Oishi first. With that decided, they parted and went to see each member of the Golden Pair.

Oishi stirred at the sound of his door opening. He opened his eyes, blinked a couple of times, and turned his head towards the source. He smiled when he saw the four of them. "Hey," he said in greeting. Oishi tried to sit up, but Tezuka stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The doctor said it's best you not move much," he stated. Oishi gave him an understanding nod.

"How do you feel?" Taka asked in a concerned tone.

"Sore, but otherwise fine," Oishi answered. The nurses had given him some painkillers earlier, so he didn't feel the complete pain, which he was thankful for. "How's Eiji?" he asked, meeting everyone's eyes.

"We haven't seen him yet," Inui replied. "He had to have minor surgery…" at this Oishi's eyes widened and it seemed as though he was forcing himself not to jump up and run to see Eiji right then and there, "…but he's doing fine and the doctor expects you both to make full recoveries," Inui continued, effectively returning the peace to the room. "Fuji, Momo, and Echizen are with him now."

"That's good," Oishi sighed in relief. A hint of sadness flickered in his eyes as he looked at them again. "I'm sorry, for putting you all through this," he said sincerely.

"You're okay, and that's what matters most, ne?" Taka said, turning to Kaidoh, Inui, and Tezuka. The three nodded in agreement.

"Besides, I got some good data on how everyone reacts in a crisis," Inui stated with a sadistic smirk as he adjusted his glasses. They all stared at him incredulously. "I'm only kidding," he said, still smirking as the others sweat dropped. They knew Inui was probably serious. But with his comment, a slight feeling of normalcy returned to the five of them.

Eiji remained asleep as Fuji, Momo, and Echizen entered his room. The oxygen mask was still in place, but his color looked much better. He wasn't nearly as pale as he had been the last time they'd seen him. It still unnerved the three, though, to see the hyperactive red-head immobile for so long. They were used to him jumping around, talking, and always being full of energy. Laying this still didn't suit him.

The three just stood there in silence, listening to the beeping of the heart monitor and the sounds of the oxygen machine. No one really knew quite what to say, and they didn't want to disturb the sleeping acrobat.

After a few more minutes of silence, Fuji stepped up beside the bed, eyes open and staring down at Eiji. He placed his hand lightly on Eiji's. Fuji closed his eyes and smiled softly before speaking. "Ne, Eiji. Get better soon. Everyone's worried." He gave Eiji's hand a gentle squeeze and added, "We'll be waiting."

He then turned and walked back to Momo and Echizen. "Let's see how Oishi is doing," Fuji told them and headed for the door. Momo and Echizen gave one more glance to their senpai, silently willing him to get better as well, and then followed Fuji out of the room.

The Golden Pair were out of danger. Now they just needed to recover.

* * *

A/N: I still took longer to update than I wanted to, but here it is. ^_^ I am very grateful for all of your reviews and glad that everyone likes the story. Again, I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you again everyone ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Eiji's eyelids felt heavy. In fact, his whole body felt weighted down. Nonetheless, he forced his eyes to peel open. Brightness assaulted his vision, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. After a couple of seconds, he opened one eye at a time and allowed them to adjust to the light.

Once he could see clearly again, Eiji took in his surroundings. In front of him was the door leading out. To his left there was another door, probably to the bathroom. On his right there was a small desk. Atop it was a vase that had rengyou flowers that were partly wilted. Behind Eiji was a large window that was letting in the luminous sunlight.

Eiji was uncomfortable lying down and decided to sit up. It wasn't easy; his muscles were stiff and ached and the stinging pain in his left side didn't help, but he managed it after about ten seconds, panting a bit from the effort.

At that moment, the doorknob turned and someone began opening the door. Eiji peered at it curiously. A smiling Fuji entered.

"Eiji, I'm glad to see you're awake," Fuji greeted, closing the door behind him and coming to stand next to Eiji.

"Fuji!" the redhead greeted back as cheerfully as he could manage, though his voice lacked its full energy. He brought his hand up to try to rub some of the sleepiness out of his eyes, but felt something tugging. He looked down and realized that he was connected to an IV.

Fuji saw the confusion in Eiji's expression. "You were asleep and the doctors didn't want you to get dehydrated, so they hooked you up to and IV," Fuji explained.

"Nya, how long was I asleep?" Eiji asked looking up at Fuji. If the doctors were worried about dehydration, he would have had to have been asleep for at least a day.

"Almost two days," Fuji answered. Eiji's eyes widened. "It was only natural for you to be exhausted after everything that happened," he explained. "Everyone's been worried, especially Oishi. Your parents left a little while ago to get something to eat. Speaking of food, you must be hungry," Fuji stated.

Eiji found that he was hungry, and thirsty, too, but that could wait.

"How's Oishi, nya? Can I see him?" Eiji questioned, his deep blue eyes pleading at Fuji.

"Oishi is doing good," Fuji answered. He decided it was best not to inform Eiji how close Oishi was just yet. "As for seeing him, we'll have to ask the doctor, but I think you should eat first."

Eiji was going to protest that he could eat later and that seeing Oishi was more important, but Fuji had his eyes open and was giving him a serious look, so he didn't. "Mou, okay…" he sighed dejectedly.

Fuji closed his eyes and put his smile back in place. "I'll be right back, then," he said. Eiji watched him walk out and then laid back down, sighing heavily again. He couldn't argue with Fuji right now, but he really wanted to see Oishi, and he was determined to do just that.

A nurse came to check on Eiji while Fuji was out. His vitals were all back to normal and since he was awake and able to intake fluids on his own, the nurse removed the IV.

Fuji returned a couple of minutes after the nurse had left with a tray of food. He had even managed to sneak in some ice cream, much to Eiji's delight. After getting Eiji comfortably situated with the food, Fuji sat down in the chair next to the bed, happy to see his friend a little back to normal.

Eiji had to admit, he felt ten times better with some food in his system. Now he just needed to see Oishi.

And that took some work. At first, the doctor refused to let Eiji out of bed and insisted that he rest. However, Fuji made the valid point that it would be beneficial to both Eiji and Oishi's recoveries if they were allowed to see each other. He explained that Eiji would not be able to rest peacefully until he saw that Oishi was okay with his own eyes, and if he couldn't, he would worry and make himself worse. The doctor still looked reluctant, but finally agreed.

So that found them in their current situation. The doctor was insistent that Eiji go to Oishi's room in a wheelchair, even if it was a relatively short distance. There was no reason for unnecessary movement and Eiji straining himself. Eiji didn't complain; he was too excited to be getting to see Oishi. Oishi had not been informed that Eiji had woken up or that he was coming to visit. Eiji wanted it to be a surprise.

Oishi was reading when he heard a knock on his door. He put the book down and told whomever it was to come in. When they entered, Oishi's eyes widened in slight shock. There was Eiji, right in front of him. He thought for a second that he might be dreaming because as far as he knew, Eiji was still unconscious, and he had asked to be told right away when he woke up. But then again, it would be just like the acrobat to want to come see him in person.

Oishi smiled brightly at his doubles partner. "Eiji," he said, beyond happy to see his friend up and well.

"Oishi, nya!" Eiji said merrily as the nurse wheeled him next to Oishi's bed, Fuji right beside him.

"How are you feeling?" Oishi asked. Eiji seemed okay, but Oishi couldn't help but worry at the sight of the wheelchair. He feared that some other injury might have been discovered upon Eiji waking up.

"Nya, I'm fine. They wouldn't let me walk," Eiji replied, seeing Oishi's gaze and correctly interpreting his concern. "What about you?" he questioned, his expression turning more serious.

"Ah, I'm good too," Oishi assured him. Eiji's face brightened again at his answer.

"Fuji told me we rode in a helicopter. What was it like?" Eiji asked, forcing himself not to bounce in his seat because he knew the nurse would yell at him if he did. He had meant to ask Fuji what it was like, but he had been focused on seeing Oishi and it slipped his mind.

Oishi closed his eyes and shook his head once. "I don't know, I was unconscious too," he answered.

"Mou, I bet it was fun…" Eiji stated sadly.

"Well, maybe not exactly, considering the circumstances," Oishi said as he sweat dropped. Leave it to Eiji to find something good even in an emergency helicopter transport to the hospital.

"Nya, I guess you're right…" Eiji replied. He still seemed a little sad, Oishi noticed.

"Eiji," he waited for the redhead to look at him before he continued. "I promise, someday we'll go for a ride in a helicopter for fun and then we'll know what it's like," Oishi told him with a smile.

Eiji instantly perked up at this. "Really? You mean it Oishi, nya?" Eiji asked excitedly.

"Ah, I mean it," Oishi promised with a nod.

"Oishi, you're the best, nya!" Eiji exclaimed. He couldn't stop himself from standing and giving Oishi a hug, despite the nurse's protests and Oishi worriedly telling him to sit back down. He returned the hug, though, and it felt really good to see Eiji cheery and bouncy again.

"Kikumaru-kun, it's time to go back. You need rest," the nurse told Eiji as he sat back down. Eiji didn't argue because they might not let him come back later if he did.

"Oishi, get better fast, nya," Eiji said as he was leaving with the nurse and Fuji.

"You too," Oishi responded. Eiji flashed him a victory sign and a cheeky grin as he was going out the door.

Fuji was the last one to head out. He turned and smiled at Oishi. "I'll come see you later, Oishi," he told him. Oishi nodded and smiled back.

He and Eiji would be out of here in no time.

* * *

A/N: A rengyou is a yellow flower in Japan that they give as a way of saying get well. Japan believes that flowers have their own language. They call it Hanakotoba. Certain flowers are given for specific occasions. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews. I know I always say that, but you have my sincere gratitude for them and they mean much more to me than you know. Until next chapter ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, the doctor determined that Oishi could be released. His pain level was significantly less and he could even bear it without the help of the painkillers. His movement was still a bit stiff, but it was getting better. He was advised to still take it easy and not move too much more than necessary, but otherwise was doing good. Oishi would get to go home that afternoon.

Eiji, however, was going to be kept one more day. It was simply for precautionary reasons. They wanted to make absolutely sure that there was no risk for infection and that everything was healing as it should be. This, of course, was not sitting well with the redhead.

"Nya, Fuji, I want to go home too!" the acrobat complained to the tensai.

"I know Eiji, but there really isn't anything we can do about it," Fuji answered. He had been the one coming to visit the Golden Pair most often, aside from their families. He stayed with Eiji longer, though, knowing that his friend could get lonely and/or bored easily.

"The hospital is so boring though…" Eiji continued, pouting slightly. He didn't like being cooped up in the same room all day. He knew he had to rest, but at least at home he would have more of a sense of freedom and be more comfortable.

"Oishi promised to come see you before he leaves. That's something to look forward to, ne?" Fuji stated, trying to put some happiness back into Eiji's mood.

"Of course, nya," Eiji answered with a bright smile. Of course he was happy that nothing serious happened to Oishi and that he was able to go home. But that didn't make him like the fact that he had to stay in the hospital another day.

A knock at the door interrupted Eiji's thoughts. Momo and Echizen had come to visit. Momo complained that he had had to practically drag Echizen out of bed, but Fuji knew he had come of his own free will and he was sure Eiji knew that too.

They all talked and laughed for awhile, careful not to become too loud or they would get kicked out for rowdy behavior. Momo and Echizen promised to take their senpai out for hamburgers, their treat (for once), as soon as he was well enough. It made Eiji really happy to know that his two kouhai cared for him so much.

Soon, Momo and Echizen had to leave and it was just Eiji and Fuji again. They weren't alone for long, though, as Oishi came to visit, just as he'd promised. He was in a wheelchair, since it was hospital policy that a patient being discharged leave in one.

Fuji stood to leave as Oishi was coming over.

"Fuji, you don't have to leave," Oishi told him as he was passing by.

"I know," Fuji replied. He smiled at the two and then left the room. The nurse that had come with Oishi left as well, saying that she would come back in a few minutes.

"Nya, Oishi, you get to go home!" Eiji stated happily.

"Yes," Oishi said, smiling at his doubles partner. "How are you feeling?" he asked, ever the worrier.

"I really am fine, nya," Eiji answered. "They just like to keep me trapped here." They both chuckled at the comment.

"Eiji," Oishi said to get the redhead's attention. "Promise me something?" Eiji cocked his head curiously, waiting for Oishi to continue. "Promise me that you'll be more careful next time," Oishi said, never breaking eye contact with the acrobat.

Eiji didn't respond for a moment, but then his face broke into a wide grin. "Only if you promise me that you won't be so crazy next time," Eiji said.

Oishi couldn't help but smile at this. "It's a deal," he promised. He and Eiji clasped hands to make it official.

The nurse returned to take Oishi. His parents were waiting for him. He said his final goodbye to Eiji and then was gone.

Eiji put his hands behind his head and leaned against the bed, still smiling.

Oishi may always worry a lot, but it made him who he was and Eiji would never change that about him.

* * *

A/N: Ah, this story is coming to end. I actually had planned to end it at eight chapters, but I thought I might be able to stretch it out a little more and give it a more complete feeling. I'm going to try to go for ten, but no promises. It's possible the next chapter may be the last. I thank you all again for the reviews and for sticking with the story this far ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

It took a little over a month for Eiji and Oishi to completely heal.

Oishi had taken it easy as he was told and moved a little more each day, never straining himself, until he had regained his full mobility.

Eiji had had no choice but to take it easy since his two older brothers and two older sisters were constantly taking care of him. One of them was always there to get him anything he needed and keep an eye on him. They were all relieved that their little brother was okay and getting well again.

The Golden Pair had their last check up a few days ago and both had made complete recoveries. Eiji had a small mark where he had been cut, but was assured that it would fade in no time at all. The stitches had been put in in time, so there would be no scar.

Taka spoke with his father and they both decided they wanted to celebrate Eiji and Oishi's good health. The sushi shop had become a comfortable place for the regulars to go when they wanted to celebrate. And they definitely had a reason to celebrate.

Oishi was reluctant at first, not wanting to impose and cause Taka's father trouble, but with some pushing and convincing from the others, he relented.

So, the regulars gathered at Kawamura Sushi on a late Saturday afternoon. Looking at them, you'd never know anything bad had happened.

"Momo-senpai, give someone else a chance to eat!" Echizen exclaimed as he tried to wrestle some sushi from his senpai.

"Yeah Momo! You've eaten twice as much as everyone else!" Eiji added.

"What do you expect from the pig?" Kaidoh stated.

"Picking a fight, Mamushi?" Momo said angrily, getting right in Kaidoh's face. They glared daggers at each other.

Oishi ran over to stop the two second years before the argument could become anymore heated. Eiji and Echizen were elated because with Momo distracted, they finally got some sushi to themselves, although Echizen was eating more.

After settling Momo and Kaidoh down, Oishi went and joined Eiji. The two suddenly felt an ominous presence. A pair of glasses glinted behind them. Eiji and Oishi stiffened reflexively.

"You know, Oishi, Kikumaru," Inui began, smiling evilly. "The newest version of my vegetable juice is perfect for revitalizing the body. It would do you two well to have some," he stated, bringing out a pitcher of juice. It was neon green and appeared carbonated with the bubbles continually going through it. Chills ran up Eiji and Oishi's spines and they shuddered involuntarily.

"Nya! No way! That stuff will probably put us back in the hospital!" Eiji exclaimed, shaking his head vigorously and moving away from the concoction.

"Thank you, but we'll pass, Inui," Oishi said, eyeing the pitcher suspiciously.

"Hmm… What a shame. Perhaps I can get Kaidoh to test it for me," Inui answered, moving away from the Golden Pair. Eiji and Oishi sighed in relief.

"That was close, way too close," Momo said, watching as Inui tried in vain to convince Kaidoh that the juice would help him train more effectively.

In the end, Inui could not persuade anyone to test his latest creation, except for Fuji. But since Fuji liked pretty much all of Inui's juices, including this one, there wasn't much data to be gathered there.

The celebration continued late into the evening. Everyone ate, laughed, and had a good time together.

The incident with the waterfall had been stressful, and no one wanted to experience anything like that again, but it had brought everyone involved closer together.

It was proof that the Seigaku regulars would share a bond no matter what paths in life they decided to follow.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end. I apologize for taking so long to get this up. Every time I sat down to write, I got interrupted. I also apologize if anyone finds this ending boring or not satisfying. I had suggestions to throw some yaoi in, but I never planned that for this story. I have no experience writing yaoi, only reading it. I will attempt it in the future, but I didn't want to try and mess it up and ruin the story in the process.

I have a sort of sequel planned for a specific part mentioned in the story. It will be a one-shot, and I hope to have it up soon. I have other ideas for stories and I will try to have them up soon as well.

I would like to thank Speadee, Coco96, MoonLuna2009(Your reviews are always so sweet and I always looked forward to them), Petals . of . Midnight (I love reviewing back and forth with you and I greatly appreciate your kind words and support, and sorry for the spaces, it was the only way I could put your full username in for some reason), amy, animefreak469, ISeeYouStalk, the light before the darkness, Lady-x-Exorcist, AdachiSuzume, AnimeAddic5, tezuka, CrimsonMoon2009, and Kuro-puuAndFaiLuvers for reviewing this story. I love all of you and I would personally give each of you a hug if I could. You all gave me the inspiration and encouragement I needed to keep writing this story. You all will forever have my gratitude. ^.^ And thank you to anyone who reviews after this too!

I also thank everyone who added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts and added me to their favorite authors and/or author alerts. I never expected that and you made me happy beyond words ^_^ I wish I could hug all of you too ^_~

Well, I will stop talking before this author's note is longer than the story itself. A big thank you to everyone again and I hope to hear from you all again in my future stories. Bye for now :D


End file.
